


Troubled Waters

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Lovebirds Missing Each Other, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Rebels, Romance, Songfic, Undercover Missions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Асоке приходится надолго уйти в подполье для очередной миссии.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano





	Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> просто очередная не претендующая на канонность, обоснованность и реалистичность фантазия на тему ОТП. АУ, где Асока присоединяется к команде "Богомола". А они, в свою очередь, помогают Со и компании.
> 
> Victor Crone - Troubled Waters

Кэл ночь за ночью просыпается от одного и того же кошмара: она падает замертво от выстрела, не успев добежать до него. Иногда бластер сменяется клинком.

Он кричит, когда ее кровь заливает ладони.

BD тычется куда-то в бок, успокаивает. Кэл обхватывает его дрожащей рукой: все нормально, дружок, все нормально.

Просто он слишком привык, что вокруг смерть.

Просто ее нет рядом уже неделю, четыре дня и шестнадцать часов (не то чтобы он считал специально).

Асока не первый раз отлучается из-за заданий, что дает ей Органа. Но так надолго - впервые.

Кэл ходит к Гризу постоянно, чтобы узнать, не засек ли тот передачу от нее. Ответ каждый раз отрицательный. Спрашивает у Со - но и тот не может сказать ничего.

Неизвестность звенит в воздухе, сдавливает болезненно со всех сторон. Кэл старается отвлечься, как может: учится играть на гитаре Цере, понимать язык вуки, конструирует что-то из подручных материалов, вызывается в разведку, совершает вылазки с Мари и остальными. Кашиик пока еще далек от свободы, и он делает все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь.

Но небо над головой цвета ее глаз, и тревожные мысли возвращаются быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

И снова он не находит себе места, снова всматривается в это небо в надежде увидеть ее шаттл, снова пытается дотянуться до нее в Силе.

_безнадежно._

По крайней мере, она совершенно точно жива. Он бы почувствовал, если бы...

Кэл даже мысленно не дает себе закончить.

У нее все получится. Она справится с этой миссией и обязательно вернется. Все хорошо. У них все будет хорошо.

Чтобы уменьшить тревогу, он вспоминает их самые счастливые моменты. Благо некоторые записаны в памяти у BD, и иной раз тот даже не дожидается, пока Кэл попросит.

Вот они обмениваются неловкими улыбками, перешучиваются, копаются вместе в каком-то дроиде, раздобытом в стане врага, вот разговаривают, и разговоры эти становятся все более откровенными и доверительными - а вот уже целуются исступленно и трепетно, прильнув друг к другу, словно в целой Галактике кроме них - никого.

Это непередаваемое чувство сродни эйфории, когда ее тонкие пальцы ложатся в его ладонь, когда она смотрит так, будто он весь мир для нее - и он тоже не знает, как смотреть на нее иначе.

Ее тело, горячее и гибкое в его руках, ее губы, ее ласки - он шептал ей тогда "сказала бы сразу, что ты идеальная", и она шептала в ответ "ты еще не знаешь, какой у меня несносный характер", и в глазах ее нежность мешалась с огнем в залихватской пляске, а Кэл не мог от нее оторваться и думал, что любил бы ее, даже будь у нее самый невыносимый характер на свете.

А теперь он каждый день рискует, помогая Со проворачивать диверсию за диверсией, и знает, что где-то там Асока рискует точно так же, добывая необходимую для Сопротивления информацию.

И даже сейчас, когда она так далеко, ее образ горит в его сердце, подобно ярчайшей из звезд.

И Кэл продолжает ждать и верить.

Кэл продолжает бороться.

А потом Гриз вдруг сообщает, что засек передачу. И его "эй, парень, полагаю, ты должен это увидеть" звучит таким тоном, что Кэл мгновенно бросается к транслятору.

И застывает, пытаясь справиться с разом окатившей волной нескрываемого, радостного облегчения, когда видит перед собой ее прозрачную фигуру. Она улыбается ему так, будто и нет этого огромного расстояния между ними, будто она вот сейчас возьмет и спрыгнет прямо в его объятия.

\- Привет, Кэл.

\- Асока... - ответная улыбка сама собой в уголках губ зарождается, широкая и, должно быть, глупая. - Где ты? С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, - она выглядит спокойной, сосредоточенной и уверенной в себе, а главное - невредимой. - Все идет по плану. Еще немного - и данные будут у меня в кармане.

\- Ты точно уверена, что тебе не нужна наша... - у Кэла _моя_ на языке жжется, и отчего-то ему кажется, что Асока это понимает, - помощь?

\- Всегда нужна, ты же знаешь, - говорит она: и взгляд ее, и тон становятся заметно мягче. Конечно, понимает. - Но сейчас будет лучше, если я сделаю это одна. Так выйдет гораздо меньше шума.

\- Наверное, ты права, - отвечает Кэл; под ложечкой предательски сосет, но он не подает виду.

кто он такой, чтобы ее останавливать.

всего лишь тот, кто жизни без нее не представляет.

всего лишь тот, кто эту жизнь бы за нее отдал, не колеблясь.

От Асоки и это не укрывается.

\- Эй, - произносит она еще более мягко, - все будет хорошо. Я справлюсь. У меня были миссии и посложнее. Например, вызволить мастера Пиелла из Цитадели. Правда, тогда я присоединилась к спасательной команде без спроса.

\- Расскажешь, когда вернешься?

\- Обязательно, - ее ласковый смешок заставляет сердце застучать быстро, горячо. 

Кэлу сейчас больше, чем когда-либо, хочется схватить ее на руки и целовать, целовать губы, щеки, узор на лице и лекку - куда дотянуться сможет - пока она будет смеяться этим своим чудесным смехом и цепляться за его плечи, хотя знает - он ни за что не выпустит.

\- Будь осторожна, - он протягивает к ней руку, и Асока сплетает призрачные пальцы с его собственными.

\- Ты тоже.

У Асоки внутри что-то обрывается вместе со связью, когда ее рука остается одиноко висеть в воздухе. Асока бы его еще расспрашивала и расспрашивала, вслушиваясь в любимый голос - такой далекий и такой близкий одновременно.

Только нет у нее сейчас такой роскоши, как неограниченное время связи. И этот-то промежуток для передачи с трудом удалось ухватить.

Бейл предупреждал, что миссия строго засекречена, что связываться можно будет лишь с ним и лишь под кодовым именем. Фактически она пошла на большой риск: ее прикрытие чуть не сорвалось.

Но Кэл в порядке, а значит, драгоценные секунды однозначно того стоили.

Асока и представить не могла, что так любить возможно. У Асоки эта любовь по венам течет вместо крови, на сердце выжжена пламенем его волос.

Ей хочется на всю Галактику кричать, каким сокровищем она теперь обладает - и в то же время хочется, чтобы не знал никто. Это только ее - их - тайна, до сладости обжигающая, до безумия нежная.

Память о нем с ней постоянно: лучистые глаза, медовая россыпь веснушек на молочно-светлой коже, фантомное ощущение его прикосновений на пояснице и теплого дыхания на шее.

Она радуется, что никто из ее врагов здесь не умеет читать мысли.

Она даже представить боится, что с ней будет, если она потеряет еще и его. Каждая из таких потерь - Энакин, мастер Пло, Джесси и остальной ее отряд - словно бы кусок за куском от сердца отрывала, но Кэл - это нечто совсем иное.

Кэл - солнце ослепительное и мягкое, что рассеяло бесконечную тьму. Кэл - ее воздух. Ее дом.

Асока иногда задумывается, как это было бы: бросить все и улететь с ним на какую-нибудь отдаленную планету, где будут только они двое (и BD, разумеется, куда же без него), где им никто не помешает, не прервет в самом разгаре страсти, где Инквизиторы их не достанут.

_и никаких больше смертей, крови, войны._

Но перед глазами встают пленные вуки, которых им пришлось вызволять. Перед глазами - подавленные, испуганные, заморенные жители других планет, из которых Империя тянет все соки.

Она борется сейчас за будущее всех этих народов. За _их_ с Кэлом будущее. За их свободу.

Он бы тоже не смог отступить, она знает.

И она пойдет до конца. Выгрызет эту победу, если придется. 

_ради него._

Ее шаттл стремительно разрезает бело-голубые ленты гиперпространства. Руки слегка дрожат от предвкушения: наконец-то! Бейлу она уже отчиталась, официально завершив миссию, и теперь может отправиться туда, куда ведет ее сердце.

Точнее - тянет немыслимо, невозможно, до того, что в глазах темнеет. Асока буквально видит эту прочную золотистую нить, связавшую ее с Кэлом, видит, как она становится все короче и короче.

Скорее, скорее, умоляет она свой шаттл, хотя он и так летит на максимальной скорости.

Наконец перед ней возникает Кашиик. Дрожь предвкушения становится только сильнее. Вдох. Выдох. Спокойно. Ей еще нужно посадить корабль.

Но сердце уже нежнейшими лепестками расцветает от _его_ ощущения в Силе, трепещет, словно сделанное из желе.

Асока выходит из шаттла и на ватных ногах идет к их временной базе, выискивая его глазами.

А потом ее глаза встречаются с ослепительно зелеными.

Она срывается с места почти сразу и несется к нему, не чуя ног под собой. Влетает в его объятия, и все вокруг перестает существовать.

_она справилась. все позади. они снова вместе._

\- Спальный.. отсек... - шепчет она, пока он осыпает ее лицо поцелуями. Она от его долгожданной близости задыхается, пьянеет, теряет все связные мысли. Все забывается, рассыпается, все неважно, и даже одежда ощущается сейчас просто невыносимой преградой.

кажется, им удается стащить ее друг с друга по дороге.

Асока его губы целует с жадностью изголодавшейся по воздуху и остановиться не может. Асоке бы кожей с ним срастись до последней молекулы и не разъединяться ближайшие... вечность.

Она трется носом о его щеку, о его теплую шею, пока его пальцы чертят незамысловатые узоры на ее лопатках, задевая лекку, спускаются ниже к пояснице, к бедрам, играют на ее теле, как на гитаре Цере - еще не вполне умело, но ей жарко, ей сладко, ей так невероятно _хорошо_.

Очередной долгий и глубокий поцелуй сменяется серией коротких и неторопливых. Асоке кажется, что у них все время мира впереди, когда она нежно покусывает его губы, проводя языком по шраму, целует подбородок и вновь поднимается чуть выше за глотком своего воздуха.

\- Я так боялся, что ты не вернешься... - его шепот наконец-то прорезает тишину отсека, до этого прерываемую лишь их вздохами, повисает так и не случившимся приговором.

Асока еще чувствует отголоски этого страха, не до конца растворившиеся в Силе. Она гладит его волосы, пропускает сквозь пальцы, задерживая ладонь на затылке.

\- Но я вернулась, Кэл. И всегда буду возвращаться.

Она снова накрывает его губы своими, закрепляя это обещание.

и совершенно не думая о том, что, возможно, не сможет его сдержать.

Кэл на мгновение опускает взгляд, видимо, подумав о том же самом. Сила отзывается легкой тревогой. Асока кончиками пальцев касается его лица, мягко ведет ладонями, заставляя вновь взглянуть на нее.

\- Когда я была там одна, - говорит она почти шепотом, - когда рисковала жизнью, чтобы добыть эти данные, я думала только о тебе. О нас. Это придавало мне сил.

Его объятия становятся заметно крепче, а в Силе проясняется.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз пойти вместе?

\- Звучит заманчиво, - улыбается она. - Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

однако это все завтра, а сейчас... кажется, она обещала рассказать ему про Цитадель?

Но ответная улыбка Кэла затмевает любой рассвет, и он уже сам целует ее, припадая горячим ртом к шее, спускается влажными поцелуями к ложбинке на груди.

Асока едва не захлебывается стоном, выгнувшись в его руках, когда он захватывает губами уже затвердевший бугорок.

Похоже, рассказу про Цитадель придется подождать.


End file.
